The journey continues
by dragoman12
Summary: Its been a year since the autobots left and shockwave and starscream are up to something.
1. Chapter 1

"MEGATRRON, you took my voice you will never rob anyone of anything ever again. Megatron's spark slowly faded as I removed the star saber from his chest , he collapsed on the ground as his spark was extinguished.I reached down to pull up Optimus.

"bumblebee!" ratchet said flabbergasted.

"Your voice." Arcee stated.

"My voice, ratchet I got my pipes back"

one year later

Starscream flew back to the resting place of megatron with dark energon in his cab he landed shockwave was prepping megatron for re-animation and starscream jabbed the dark crystal into his spark chamber.

at base E

"Ratchet did you see that surge of dark energon on the scanners."

"Yes Raph its probably nothing."

"Consequence over reward Ratchet, call them."

"But Raph they've been gone so lon"

"Too bad it's about time for a visit so open the bridge.

in the council room

I sat in my council chair watching the space bridge as if it were the most interesting on cybertron.

"What is troubling you Bumblebee?"

"It's been a year since we left earth I guess I'm just reminiscing"

Suddenly the space bridge powered up and Ratchet stepped through,"How about a leave of absence?"

"RATCHET!"the entire council gasped.

"Ratchet why have you returned old friend?"

"Raph fears earth may need us once again."

"Raph."I repeated at the sound of his name.

Arcee spoke up,"Why ratchet?"

Optimus answered before ratchet could speak,"All in good time ultra Magnus, Wheeljack you two are in charge until our return."

My turn to speak had come,"WAIT, our return we're going to earth again?"On the inside I rejoiced along with arcee I was going to see raph and jack again miko I wasn't too thrilled about but bulkhead was."Wait right here I need to do something I drove to my room as fast as my spark would take me and hopped into the machine I call my wardrobe and dialed original as the machine began to paint when it stopped I looked in my reflective crystal and I looked just like I did when I met raph. I then stepped outside to see arcee back in her original colors,"looks like someone still fits in an old outfit."

She made a good natured chuckle,"Can't beat a classic."

"Come on race ya back."

"you're on."We both transformed and raced back to the bridge where she promptly kicked my ass for winning by using nitro.

back at base E

I sat on the couch with miko beating me at racing but my mind wasn't in it I was thinking of the quick blue crotchrocket I used to ride.

"So jack, still getting beaten by miko?"

I turned round to see the very person of my daydreams,"Arcee!"Ran and jumped so high I landed on her chest hugging her face sending her stumbling backwards in surprise into Bumblebee sending them both hitting the floor and putting bee in a rather awkward position with arcee between his legs

"Jack would you let me up so bee can stop squirming."

Sure enough I let go of her face so she could get up and bee looked disappointed and relieved at the same I heard a girlish squeal as miko ran to hug bulkhead's tire and raph got bee down for the count by standing on his chest triumphantly.

"So bee how's it going."

"Well between arcee kickin my can and council meetings fairly interesting, hey last time I saw you, you were this tall you're shrinking."

Ratchet and Optimus came through the bridge carrying supplies while Ratchet was muttering complaints about Bulkhead being like old times.

Arcee asked,"Well you going to show me around it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Right this way Madame."I pointed to hallway leading to the rooms and thought to myself 'arcee wouldn't forget where her room .So why is she having me go with her?'When we arrived she sat down on her huge bed and took me off her shoulder to hold me in her in hands while my legs dangled in the air.(I'm going to stop right here so leave a comment if you want me to write a lemon and for those of you that think that jack and arcee shouldn't be together one of my friends loves them so get some)

with the decepitcons

"Now do we strike lord megatron we've been waiting for eons?"

"We strike when I say we strike is that understood starscream, we cannot be rash like last time I shall not be defeated again by those blasted autobots."

"Excuse me my liege but are you saying that you are afraid of team prime?

"It will be a bright day in the pit when I am afraid of that measly scout!"

"Lord megatron I didnt say anything about him, you did."


	2. Lemon

Megatron and Starscream finally made it to their destination where they were going to take out the autobots once and for all ,base E.

20 MINUTES EARLIER

I was dangling his legs from arcee's hands when she suddenly pulled me closer into a deep kiss,"Arcee I'm starting sense that this is more than a warm welcome."

"Jack its been more than a year since we made love I'll try to be gentle but I'm not making any promises."she then pulled my shirt over my head and my pants down over my legs and let them both drop to the floor.

"Eager are we Arcee?Let me go get something."I jumped down out of her hands and went over to something I had hidden the last time we had done this but never had the time to use,a buffing wheel and welding mask."Now close your eyes and roll onto your stomach."I said with my back turned so she couldn't see them.

"Why jack?"

"Well trying to make things interesting now turn over."

"O.K."When she turned over I walked up to her and pressed the buffing wheel firmly to her small soon to be shiny ass."Damn,jack what are you doing back there forget it don't tell me just don't stop."I pressed down harder and she started moaning then I reached between her legs and put a finger into her wet pussy and she started moaning,"oh jack why do you have to be soooo good at this!"

"I learned from the best didn't I arcee?"

"ooaah jack I'm about to cum."

"yes cum in my hand arcee, cum for me now!"Arcee came and I flipped her over which was easy cause her body was limp from her orgasm.


End file.
